Anchor
by xSerrahBaratheonx
Summary: Returning to Beacon Hills is not something Aubree ever thought she would do again. But the nightmares won't stop and there are answers she is desperate for. Not to mention the brother she left behind. Will it all be for nothing? Or will she find more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Flash Backs

 ***12 Years Earlier***

It was happening again. The shouting, the sounds of things being broken, the sound of our mother crying. He was relentless and angrier than usual.

Sitting up in my bed, I sucked my thumb while I twirled my long blonde hair. I had become pretty accustomed to the behavior that emanated from the living room, which was a pretty sad realization at the age of four. But what could I do? What could anyone do?

Though I had heard it practically every night of my fragile life, it still shook me to the core. It still made me cry. I didn't understand whatsoever the severity of what was really going on but I knew it was bad. All I really did know was that my father always smelled like peppermints and was angry all the time for no reason and my mother constantly had bruises on her face from not paying attention to her surroundings, or so she told me and my brothers.

I grabbed my stuffed rabbit and held him close. Jeckle was his name. The only thing besides my older brother that helped sometimes. I slid off of my bed, my long white night gown dragging across the carpet and curled up in the corner, covering my ears. I faced the wall, hugged Jeckle close and shut my eyes tightly. I couldn't stand hearing my mother cry. And it almost seemed to echo just so I could hear it. I began to sob. Nothing I did could drown out the sounds of the walls being slammed by something followed by a scream from her. Nothing.

Within a minute, I felt arms wrap around me and before I knew it, I was hiding in my closet with my brother, who was hugging me tightly. He was six. And knew no more than I did. At the time I wasn't aware of it but all he knew was that he had to protect me and he always tried so hard to do so. He covered my ears and I covered my eyes. It would be over soon. It always was.

... Or maybe it wouldn't be.

The sounds stopped. The screaming, the crying; everything. The only thing I heard was my shaky breathing as well as my brother's. I slowly uncovered my eyes and looked up at him as he uncovered my ears. He looked at me and then looked up at the cracks in my closet door that let in a small amount of light that leaked through my bedroom window. That was one of the best things about the moon, the light from it was always like a night light in the sky. Never too bright, never too dull. And the stars that always seemed to blanket the darkness helped quite a bit as well.

I wasn't sure what we were waiting for but I was more scared than usual. I buried my face in my brother's shoulder and he held me as tightly as he could.

"It's okay, Aubree. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? I promise."

I nodded but said nothing. We were both small and innocent and should have been kept away; hidden almost, from all of the awful things that were yet to come in the world. But that wasn't the case. We were anything but hidden from it all.

At four years old, my security was nothing more than a stuffed toy and my older brother who was no less than the scared child I was. It was not my parents, whose jobs were to protect us and keep us comfortable. And I think that was the saddest realization of all.

The creaking sound of my bedroom door opening quickly caught our attention. I jumped slightly but stayed quiet, my thumb instantly going straight back into my mouth like before. My brother quietly moved in front of me, ready for whatever, or whoever it was that was coming in. I blinked furiously.

What happened next was a blur.

The closet doors ripped open and standing before us was our mother, her face battered and puffy, the front of her night gown covered in blood. She had dragged us to the front door, our father intervened and ripped my brother away from her; staggering all over the place. Everything was fuzzy.

"No! Isaac!" I screamed, trying to get lose from my mother's grip as she stumbled out the door, protectively holding me to her as she eventually got to the car that both her and my father had shared. I fought her all the way there and all the way in. We couldn't leave without my brothers. We just.. couldn't. "ISAAC!"

Isaac stood in the door way, being held into place by the shoulders from our father, who was smirking ruthlessly. His eyes were watering and the look of desperation and disparity conquered his soft features. He knew. And I knew. We were leaving without him, and my oldest brother who slept soundly. And we probably wouldn't be back.

"No, mama! PLEASE!" I begged, crawling up into the rear window. She was quick to get in before giving my brother one last look and driving off into the darkness. "ISAAC!" I banged on the window repeatedly but it was no use. It was pointless.

And that was that. I watched as my brother became nothing but a spec in the distance as I kept my small hands on the window, crying uncontrollably. My mother was silent and the moon and stars were no longer any sort of comfort.

Nothing ever would be again.

It was never going to be okay.

How could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Reoccurrence**

The bruises were finally starting to fade. I had lost count of how many. My body didn't hurt as much like it had before and my skin wasn't aching and wasn't on fire all the time like it used to be. They were just a sad reminder of the life I used to have but would never have again; a reminder that things hadn't been normal- and probably never would be again for a very long time. I stared at my reflection. The black cast iron frame that held the dirty glass that allowed me to see myself sat proudly, another reminder that things often were not what they appeared to be.

I gingerly touched my swollen lip, the small cut that added to the severity of it was fresh and throbbing for attention. Touching it even lightly however sent an instant jolt of pain to the brainwave that cruelly told me it was in charge. I grimaced and moved my hand away. I no longer had to use make up to hide the blackness that often surrounded my left eye- that one seemed to be the favourite. So at least that was something to breathe about for the moment. Tying my long honey colored hair up into a messy pony tail, I examined the pale and thin 5'5 girl staring back at me one last time; her ocean blues swimming with worry and regret and fear and then quickly grabbed the worn out back pack I had become accustomed to dragging everywhere.

It was then. Or it was never.

As quietly as I could, I exited the bathroom and proceeded to the large window in the living room of the run down apartment I shamefully had been sleeping in. I looked around the darkness, my hearing skills on super sonic mode and swiftly exited onto the fire escape without another thought. I didn't even bother to shut it behind me.

I read somewhere once that every cell in our body is destroyed and replaced every seven years. Maybe that was the comfort in the situation I had found myself in. Eventually, my body would be untouched. Eventually, my body would be new. Eventually... All of what was happening would just be a distant memory.

He would never hurt me again.

... But who was I kidding though, really?

It was a vicious cycle of which I had no idea how to get out of. I would disappear for a few days and somehow find my way back, listening to his excuses, listening to his fake apologizes and listening to the same old speech on how he would never hurt me again. I wish I could tell you why I believed him. But I didn't even know. I still don't know.

Within ten minutes, I had gotten home and climbed through my bedroom window by scaling the drain pipe that protruded conveniently from the side of the house, quick to throw my backpack to the side and slip into my bed; which had been neatly made with fresh sheets.

I knew my foster parents weren't the problem. I was. But how do you break yourself away from something you've gotten so uncomfortably used to when you're afraid of where you are going to fall? How do you ask for help when you're already screaming for it? Words or not, they should have known.

Why didn't they know?

It didn't take long to succumb to the darkness that had been plaguing at me. I squirmed inside of my blanket, struggling to stay asleep. I hadn't slept decently in months, years even. I forgot what it was like to actually do so.

Visions blurred in my head and pain shifted through my body causing me to grimace in my sleep. I let out a whimper which soon turned into ear piercing screams.

Every night they were worse. Every night it was also a different, horrible scenario of what happened to my brothers after my mother had whisked me away in the middle of the night. This time, I watched helpless from the car, my desperate pleas to stop what was about to happen nothing more than a silent mutter. I watched as my brother stood motionless, a slit across his throat, blood trickling down, and my father stood beside him with a dark grin- weapon at hand. There was nothing I could do.

There was never anything I could do.

The sharp motion of being shaken woke me up out of the nightmare I seemed to be trapped in. I let out a loud gasp and it took me a minute to realize I was awake and in my room, being held by my foster mom.

"Are you okay now, sweetheart?" She gently asked. The hall light had been turned on and my door was wide open, her shadow masking the wall quite largely. I slowly shook my head yes but remained silent. I watched as her normal bright and cheery green eyes scanned my face, the look of disappointment and sadness washing over her face. However, she remained silent as well.

We had been like that many times before; me cradled in her arms as I came down from the high of the fear my dreams had stricken into me, the heart break on her face evident as she saw the fresh marks that were new to my features. I had heard the lecture many times before. Too many to count. But I never listened. It had just gotten to the point of which she no longer tried. And I wasn't sure which part of all of that was the saddest.

My foster mom held me for a while. I wasn't sure how long. Long enough for her to believe I had fallen back asleep at least. There was no way I could even attempt to do so, I wasn't even sure why I kept trying, but I had enough thoughts running through my head to cause an earth quake, I didn't think I would be able to add into the guilt of keeping her up all night as well.

I laid motionless, the light from the hallway seeping through my eyelids. I waited until her footsteps stopped at what sounded like my door and rolled over, instantly staring at the wall, anticipating the conversation I knew she was about to have with my foster father. They talked in hushed whispers, as if they were sure I couldn't hear a word they were speaking.

My foster father's voice was the first to sound, "How is she?"

"Sleeping again, thank goodness." She whispered in return. "I'm really worried, Michael." It was silent for a moment. "She was gone for three days this time and her face is all bruised up again,"

"The girl won't listen. There's not much you can do, Jess. Just be there for her the best you can. Like you've always been." Although I was faced the other way, I could just picture him scooping up her small frame and hugging her close. "She's a stubborn one but she'll learn. No matter what you do, it won't change anything. We all just have to learn to live with that."

There was another moment of silence before she finally spoke again. "Oh yes there is. Pack your things, Michael. We are leaving for Beacon Hills first thing tomorrow morning," I heard her take a step forward and within seconds my door was shut, leaving me into total blackness once again.

Was she serious? Were we really going to Beacon Hills? Would I find Isaac? So many questions ran through my mind.

And for once, I stayed awake all night but not in fear or in sadness, but with something to look forward to. Maybe this _was_ the change I truly needed.

Or maybe, going back would only make things worse than they already were.

Only time could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- New Beginnings**

The morning came by quickly- a lot quicker than I thought it would. I sat at the breakfast table, pushing mushy Cheerios around in the small red bowl I had retrieved from the cabinet that sat proudly above the kitchen sink and watched as my foster parents argued in the living room, convinced I couldn't hear them as their tones remained in a harsh whisper.

"Our whole life is here. Her whole life has been here. I'm not throwing that away just because she won't smarten up and leave the little punk. Running away is not the answer."

"And neither is staying here, Michael. I have watched that girl have countless nightmares her whole life and not just because of-" When she turned to look towards where I was, I quickly looked down at my bowl and continued to move around the mush that was once my breakfast. "Listen. If you don't want to come, that's fine. But I'm taking her back. Even if it's just for a few weeks. She needs this."

My foster Dad sighed. "You do whatever you want to. But I'm not leaving my job. I'll be here when you get your senses back." And at that, he disappeared around the corner. I slowly looked up as my foster mother hung her head for a few seconds and then walked back into the kitchen after quickly collecting herself. She stood across from me, almost as if she were afraid that if she let a breath out, I would parish. Eventually though, after a long and uneasy silence, she finally managed to speak.

"Are you almost ready?"

I pushed around the Cheerios one last time and looked at her intensely. "Maybe Dad is right. Maybe leaving isn't such a good idea.." My thoughts pondered back to Daniel. I wondered how mad he was going to be when he realized I had left during the night. Or how mad he would be when he found out I was being taken hours away for a few days- weeks, maybe even months. I didn't even know. He wasn't always horrible. There were definitely good moments. It just seemed to be more bad than good most days. Regret swam through my mind viciously, for more than one reason.

What was I to do?

This was my chance to get away from it all, to start over- even if it was for a small period of time. I still had a shot to change it all, to get what I lost years ago back. But, what if none of it mattered? What if my foster mother's master mind plan to take me back back fired horribly and it did nothing but make my entire life and the stupid choices I made enviably worse. I chewed at my lip anxiously, the orbs of my eyes moving uncontrollably yet focused on nothing and I didn't even stop when the small taste of copper touched my tongue.

"Aubree." My foster mom's firm time snapped me out of my daze. I looked up at her. I knew I probably looked like a scared and lost child from the reaction of her face, so I quickly looked back down at my bowl, waiting to hear what she had to say next. "Please. It is my job to protect you. Let me protect you." She practically pleaded, her voice cracking in a heart wrenching way.

My thin eyebrows knitted together and I couldn't help but frown. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Only myself it seemed. "I can't." I whispered.

My foster mom got down to my level and put her hand comfortingly on y arm. "Just for a few weeks. Please. That's all I ask. And I promise you with my life I will never ask anything if you again."

I chewed at my lip again. My head now pounding with the thoughts that bounced back and fourth, almost seemingly trying to crack their way out. "Fine." I stood up. "Two weeks. And that's it." I looked down at her worried face as it practically fell apart in relief. "I mean it, Mum."

And at that, I pushed her hand off of my arm and quickly made it to my room to pack my bags. I knew if I didn't leave right then and there, my head probably would have exploded.

The car ride was excruciatingly long, and boring to boot. It was also uncomfortably quiet. Neither her nor I spoke a word. And the radio was sitting at two for its volume. My foster mom owned a silver Pontiac Grand Prix- the most typical mom car there was I figured. It was pretty good for space, I supposed. I had packed 5 bags total, of just my clothes and odd little things like my hygiene products, notebooks and a few old pictures that I usually went nowhere without. This trip was a vacation as far as I was concerned. It was almost as if my foster mom didn't realize that no matter how long she took me away for, all of the problems I had found myself waist deep in still waited for me when I eventually had to return.

I watched aimlessly out the window as a few cars passed as and as sign after sign passed by as well. I had curled myself up in the front seat and had placed both of my feet up on the dashboard, the laces to the high too converse I was wearing lose yet dangling proudly. They were your typical black. Though my foster parents argued with me, I was far from a Tom boy. I absolutely loved dressing up, and doing my hair and make up. I just didn't like wearing heels- ever. They were always buying me new pairs of shoes, but I never wore anything but the sneakers that sat tightly and worn out on my small feet. I let out a small sigh and let my heavy eyelids close. Soon enough we would be at Beacon Hills and soon enough, as fast as we got that, we'd be leaving.

By the time I had opened my eyes again, the sky had blackened and we were pulling into a large drive way. I let out a groan and adjusted myself, immediately regretting it as several Charlie horses short up both of my legs. I grimaced and let out a gasp of pain, which immediately caught my foster moms attention.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I nodded and gave her a smile. "Leg cramps." I told her. "How long was I out?"

She gave me a soft grin in return. "Pretty much the entire drive. It was nice to see you finally sleeping." The engine of the car shut off and she looked towards the house that sat valiantly in front of us. "We're here."

"And where exactly is here?" I asked her confused, my eyes following the direction hers had gone.

"An old friend's house. I called him last night and he's more than happy to have us stay with him for a few weeks." Before I could respond, she was out of the car and walking up towards the door. I glared at her figure as it became more and more distant. _Way to tell a girl absolutely nothing,_ I thought bitterly.

I released the seat belt that confined me and then pushed my door open. I got out, stretched with a loud sound and shut it quickly behind me. I adjusted my dark jeans, smoothed down my purple blouse that flowed nicely over my torso and made my way to meet up with my foster mom. And just as I reached her, the door opened.

"Hey!" She practically squealed in delight, immediately rushing forward to embrace him. "It's been so long!"

The man let out a chuckle. "It sure has, Jessie." He hugged her back tightly and then carefully let her go. "And this must be Aubree."

I gave him a half hearted smile and a small wave but said nothing in return.

"It's really nice to meet you. Your mom has told me probably everything about you. My name is-"

There was suddenly a loud crash that sounded throughout the inside of his house, which caused all of us to jump and look towards the direction it seemed to have come from. The man was quick to run inside, leaving us standing there like fools. I looked at my foster mom, who shrugged but then stepped inside. I followed her a few seconds after, unsure of what to say, think or do. She was quick to follow his fast pace and of course I didn't want to be left alone, so I followed hers.

We climbed a big set of stairs and eventually ended up outside of a big blue bedroom, in which the walls were covered with too many newspaper clippings to count.

"Stiles, what the hell is going on?" The man practically bellowed, the concern in his voice as clear as a nice day in June.

 _Stiles? What kind of a name was that? Only the name of a kid whose parents clearly didn't love him,_ I thought to myself trying not to snicker.

Everyone's attention turn towards a tall boy with her black hair, a pale complexion and coffee coloured eyes. He was hunched over another boy who was just pushing himself to his feet, a small bookshelf with books and random items toppled over, the contents of it spilled all over the floor, underneath him. There was a massive window that was behind them in which was open, so it wasn't hard to figure out what happened.

"Sorry Dad- that was my bad. Shouldn't have moved that there." Stiles replied, referring to the bookshelf.

His father shook his head. "Are you alright, Scott?"

Scott, the other boy, who was also tall, and had darker features quickly nodded, pushing down his t-shirt as it had been rolled up due to the fall. He had a prominent tattoo on his forearm and a set of perfect teeth. "Yeah, I'm okay, Sheriff. Sorry about all the noise. And the scare."

This was going to be interesting.

I just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Mystery Man

The sheriff stood there and shook his head slowly, obviously seeing situations like the one before us more than he would like to admit. After running his hand through his light brown hair, he turned to my foster mom. "I would tell you to not worry, that this doesn't happen often, but," he trailed off and his eyes met the two awkward boys again. "It does."

I couldn't help but bite my lip to suppress the giggle that tried to escape. I looked between both of them. Scott looked away and fiddled with his thumbs together and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. He gave an embarrassed chuckle in response.

"Stiles, you've grown into quite a handsome young man." My foster mom suddenly said, obviously changing the subject to avoid further embarrassment.

Stiles gave her a strange look, clearly trying to remember her. "Uh, thanks. I'd say I take after my dad, but," he teased, shooting his dad a wink.

I had never seen a grown man roll his eyes before that moment, but the sheriff didn't hesitate. "You're hilarious, son."

"The last time I saw you, you were just learning how to walk." She told him, still smiling.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you," he smiled back. "Again, I mean."

"Well Jessie, what do you say? Would you like to go and have a cup of coffee? Let the kids get to know each other?" The sheriff asked her suddenly, his kind eyes focusing mostly on her.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Sounds great, Johnny."

"Stiles, show Aubree to the room she'll be staying in. We'll be just downstairs if anyone needs anything." The sheriff said, slightly putting his hand on my foster mother's lower back to allow her to lead the way. "And please, for the love of God don't break anything else. I can't tell you how many things I have replaced because of you boys. And how many things I couldn't replace," he trailed off.

"Come on, let them be," she giggled.

And before I knew it, both of them had disappeared down the hallway, around the corner and out of sight. I bit my lip again and turned back to the boys, who still stood there with looks on their face that suggested they had seen a two-headed alien.

"You could start by showing me the room I'm stuck in for a couple days," I smirked.

"Oh, right. Right. It's this way." Stiles stumbled over a few books on the floor and was quick to move past me.

I watched Scott for a few seconds, who still stood there. "Are you coming too?"

Scott hesitated for a minute but nodded, seemingly surprised. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course."

I watched as he moved past me, fast on his friend's heels and couldn't help but roll my eyes with a grin. Was every boy stupid around girls? It wasn't like we were a different species or something. I'd never understand them, or any male for that matter. I quickly caught up with both of them down the hall and stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Your room is here." Stiles said, pointing to it. He slowly opened the door and remained standing in front of it. "It's not much, but it's better than the floor I suppose."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn't sure whether he was joking or was serious. He was a strange one that was for sure and not very easy to read. I was suddenly determined to break his code.

Inside the room was a large bed draped up with blue and white covers and decorative pillows that didn't match very well. Beside it was a tall dark oak dresser with 6 drawers and a large lamp on top and across from both was a light brown wicker stand that I'm sure was meant to have a television on it. There was also an empty laundry basket beside it. And a large window that was slightly hidden by the large blue curtain that flowed prominently over top of it and it wasn't far from the bed. It was a pretty bare room besides that. There were no pictures or paintings or decorations hanging anywhere and the walls were an unsettling eggshell colour. It was actually pretty perfect. But I would never let on that I thought so.

"It's alright, I guess. Thanks." I moved forward and shut the door again. I wouldn't bother with getting my thins until I was ready to try and sleep. "So is there anywhere to go around this god forsaken town?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks. "Uh, sure but-" Stiles was quickly caught off guard by a rough elbow to the ribs.

Scott glared at him and not so subtly hinted towards outside.

"It's, uh, it's kind of late. We should all probably turn in for the night soon. Aren't you tired from your trip?" Scott asked.

I laughed at him and made my way down the hallway. "No. It's cool though. I get it. I'll just go and explore by myself. I'm a big girl anyway," I said with a wink, still making my way to the stairs.

I stopped at the top of them around the corner and waited, knowing they wouldn't be far behind. I could hear their hushed whispers and couldn't help but roll my eyes yet again. If I had, had a watch on I would have glanced at it by then. The question of how long these weirdos would take to finally catch up and unwillingly come with me lingered.

"Aubree, wait!"

I was pretty sure it was Scott's voice. Both boys came barrelling down the hallway and within seconds they were both in front of me. "We'll show you around. But not for too long, okay?"

I gave them questioning looks and Stiles looked around, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My dad worries a lot. He is a sheriff after all and-"

I nodded. "I get it. No explanation needed." I gave them both a warm smile. "Lead the way, gentleman." I was positive there was more than either of them were letting on but I wasn't going to push it.

Within twenty minutes, the three of us were in the heart of the town- or at least I assumed anyway. There wasn't much to it; just a bunch of houses, endless amounts of trees, a few stores here and there and a large high school that seemingly say proudly in the centre of it all.

"Ready to head back now?" Scott asked. I watched as he uneasily looked around, trying not to make it so obvious that he was worried about something. I couldn't help but wonder what that something or even someone could be.

"What's your school like?"

The boys exchanged glances like they had at the house. "It's, uh, alright I guess. It's a school like any other school." He didn't seem so sure.

I nodded slowly. Before I could say another word, a large snap echoed from inside of the woods which made everyone jump. "What the hell was that?" I wasn't sure whether to be afraid or excited.

"We should go." Scott quickly moved forward attempting to grab my arm in a protective manner.

I flinched and took a step back, flashes of the mean and hurtful things Robbie would do to me bouncing around my head like a ping pong ball. I watched as realization washed over Scott's face and his concerned mocha coloured eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Another loud snap from inside of the words sounded.

"This would be the one time I didn't bring Roscoe." Stiles said out loud, mostly to himself.

Who the hell is Roscoe?

"Come on, Aubree."

Not being sure which boy it was that time, I just followed and listened. I felt like I was suddenly thrown into and trapped inside the movie Ginger Snaps. Was a large animal going to rush out and try to devour one of us? Or was some strange person going to come barrelling out at us with a chainsaw?

My imagination wasn't being very kind. Maybe my adventurous idea wasn't such a great idea after all.

The toss between being scared and excited was quickly determined and my heart started to race. I was only in Beacon Hills for less than an hour and was already experiencing much more than I had ever anticipated. Maybe I would stay longer than a few days after all.. If I made it back to Stile's house alive that was.

Wait, was I saying? Being in the car too long must have made me high from the fumes. I felt crazy.

All three of us had run about half a block away from the school when the sound of footsteps clicking after us sounded down the street. I wanted to look back but didn't at the same time.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on guys? What are we running from? Do you guys have a cougar on the lose or something? Is that why you didn't want to come outside with me?"

Stiles gave me a strange look as we kept running and Scott shook his head. "No, Aubree. You wouldn't believe us even if I told you."

"Told me what exactly?"

"Scott!"

Scott stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. Stiles also stopped. I didn't want to but I also didn't want to be running ahead alone not knowing where I was or exactly where I was running to and what I was running from.

I hesitantly turned around and saw a tall man standing down the street. He was wearing tight jeans and no shirt. From what I could see, he had messy black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow.

Why in the world isn't he wearing a shirt? Especially at this time of night, I thought to myself. I watched anxiously as he approached closer.

"Out for a late night stroll, are we?"

Scott seemed to relax slightly as did Stiles- though he looked pretty annoyed.

"What's it to you, Hale?" Stiles remarked.

The strange man took a few more steps and the light from the street light above spilled over him. He was giving Stile's an annoyed, you better watch it stare, to which Stile's quickly put his hands up in defence like he was under arrest, before his attention turned back to Scott.

His torso was toned and though his skin was ghostly white, he was definitely nice to look at. His attention suddenly diverting to me however quickly put a jolt in my heart and I looked away with embarrassment.

"Who is this?"

"This is-" Scott started.

Like hell I was going to look like some scared little girl, I had been one long enough. I looked back towards him, straightening up my posture. I was going to throw him some sass in hopes to not look so weak and scared like I lived daily.

"Aubree Moore. And you are?"

My last name was actually Lahey but my foster parents last name was Moore and I had become so accustomed to using it, in hopes that I eventually wouldn't be a Lahey anymore, so much that I just didn't use it anymore. What was the point?

The man ignored my question. "Shouldn't you kids be at home and in bed at this time of night instead of running the streets like a bunch of delinquents?"

Was he serious?

"Shouldn't you have more clothes on and be home yourself instead of creeping through the woods and up on people like a wild animal?"

Scott and Stile's quickly looked at each other. I couldn't tell if they were amused or concerned.

The man gave me a cold stare. "I can see why Scott and Stile's like your company." He took another step forward. "But none of you answered my question."

I glared at him. He wasn't so tough. I began to wonder how the two boys I had dragged outside unwillingly knew such an ass. He seemed older than all of us and not the sort of person they would normally associate with.

Really though, I had known both of them for all of an hour- perhaps my judgement was a little skewed.

"We are going home now, Derek." Scott said suddenly.

"Well then," Derek stood still. I swore the man had ants in the tight pants he wore so well. "Off with you all. I'll be talking to you later." He motioned to Scott.

I turned and gave Scott a questioning look, to which he gave me a small smile in return. When I turned back to face the strange man who identified as Derek Hale, he was gone. I wasn't sure how he managed to vanish in the span of ten seconds.

I looked around in surprise, sure I would see him running off in the distance but turned back to Scott and Stile's after a few seconds.

"Don't ask," Stile's shook his head.

"Come on, Aubree. Let's get back."

I nodded in response and we all returned on our way, except less hastily than before. And within minutes, we had returned back to Stiles' house.

Standing awkwardly at the front door, I bit my lip and fiddled with one of my belt loop and watched as Stiles yet again rubbed the back of his neck and Scott looked around.

"Well, that was fun." I finally broke the silence. "See you guys tomorrow?"

Scott's attention focused back on me and his best friend and he gave a small smile. "Yeah, definitely." That smile quickly faltered when he and Stiles made eye contact.

"Goodnight guys."

I watched Scott as he gave one last smile and then disappeared down the street, not so discretely glancing up towards the darkened sky.

What is it with these boys' obsession with the damn moon?

"Ready to turn in for the night?" Stiles' voice suddenly cut into my thoughts.

Not that I would be sleeping, but sure why not?

"Yeah."

Within a few minutes, Stiles and I were standing outside of the guest bedroom I was subsequently going to be thrown into and we both awkwardly looked around.

"Uh, if you need anything at all, you know where I'll be."

"I'm cool, but thanks."

"O-okay. Goodnight Aubree."

I watched him walk down the hall and then smirked to myself. "Hey," I called out.

He quickly turned and looked at me waiting for me to finish.

"Why is your name Stiles?"

He grinned. "It isn't." He then turned around and went back on his way. "Night."

I smirked again and then went into the bedroom, looking around slowly at first before flicking the lights off and plopping onto the bed stomach first. It was surprisingly pretty comfortable.

Though the curtain was still draped across the window, the light from the stars and moon leaked through it, causing the room to have a soft glow to it.

This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

But something told me it wouldn't be as horrible as I originally thought it was going to be.

Eventually though, I finally drifted off to sleep, curled up and snuggled into the pillows, content that I was finally comfortable and could have my eyes closed for more than five minutes.

Robbie drove through the darkness- the only light radiating from the headlights of the beat up red Honda Civic that he sat comfortably but agitatedly in. The music was blaring, causing the car to practically vibrate. He drummed his thumbs viciously on the steering wheel.

"How dare she," he said through gritted teeth.

The large sign that welcomed people to Beacon Hills came into view and the boot that held in his size 11 foot veered down onto the pedal.

It took him minutes to find the house that belonged to the people that were helping hide the bitch from what she deserved. The piece of silver junk sitting outside the house definitely helped. He had seen it

Getting in was easier than he anticipated. Through the back window and up the stairs he went, careful not to step on any creaking boards. Awaking someone else before he had completed the mission he was set to do would be detrimental.

Taking a guess, he slowly opened one door that wasn't too far down the hall way and peered in.

Bingo.

He shut the door behind him as he entered the room, watching the sleeping body for a minute.

'How peaceful,' he muttered out.

With a grit of his teeth, he approached the bed and climbed on top, pinning arms and legs to the side roughly, his fingers hardly grasping around the exposed neck that was now gasping for air.

"I'm going to enjoy watching your life slip from your pathetic little lips, Aubree. You knew what would happen."

He choked harder. The skin underneath his callused hands during a deep red.

"Die, bitch!"

His face contorted suddenly into a disfigured animal- one of which was hardly recognizable, snarling and snapping painfully. Blood and white foam spewed from his mouth and he laughed evilly, his glowing red eyes seemingly on fire.

I was sure that my desperate and terrified screams pierced the silent night air and awoke anyone that just so helplessly decided to be in the neighbourhood, but I couldn't stop.

Darkness surrounded me but my screams filled the room hopelessly.

It wasn't long until the bedroom was reefed open and my foster mother was at my side, trying to pin down my desperate flailing arms and calm me down.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't stop.

It was never, going to stop.


End file.
